Virtual sensei
A virtual sensei is a Soft A.I. designed to train the user in martial arts, or in rare cases, a specialized activity. Unlike martial art memory implants, the objective of a virtual sensei is not to give the user instant access to martial arts knowledge, but to train the user in a virtual dojo, so that the martial art is effectively learned inside the user's brain. Advanced Virtual Sensei are able to analyze the user's physical limitations, and provide customized variations of their martial arts training to adapt to the user's physique. Senseis have complete access to a user's sensorial system and thoughts, which allows the sensei to counsel the user in specific circumstances. Usage The Virtual Sensei can work in the following forms: * during the user's sleep cycle, outside REM sleep. When the implant detects REM activity, the virtual sensei pauses execution. letting the user rest and gain energy for further training later. * during meditation; in this operational mode, the user can have their eyes open to warn against any dangers. The user can voluntarily switch between the virtual dojo and the physical reality. * as a hologram where the user is training in a physical location. Variations Virtual Senseis can come with different genders and personalities, depending on the manufacturer. Some manufacturers refuse to provide alternate personalities for their Virtual Sensei, reasoning that without a strict enough discipline, the user won't be able to learn the true teachings of the martial arts. In reality, Virtual Sensei can be modded by a third party to use a custom personality, but this action is often a violation of Intellectual Property Law. Popular personalities The most popular personalities for virtual sensei are: * Ieyasu Sensei, a hard and strict teacher. Used by those who wish to achieve millimetric perfection. * Masamune Sensei, a disciplined and peaceful teacher. This one is chosen for young children with low self-esteem. * Miyagi Sensei, a teacher which also provides emotional support for victims of bullying. Includes free emotional meditation software. * Master Li, a teacher focused on self-defense. Preferred by women who live in dangerous areas, and by fans of Terran martial artist Bruce Lee. Teaches Jeet Kune Do. * Master Wong, preferred by the Chinese. Teaches Kung-Fu and Tai-Chi. * Master Dux, preferred by those in the military. There are female equivalents for all these personalities, but due to copyright reasons, they have their names changed. Comparison with martial arts memory implants Depending on the user's discipline, martial arts imparted by a Virtual Sensei can surpass any martial art obtained via memory implant. During combat, the user's memory is fed back to the Virtual Sensei so that the user can learn about their mistakes and retrain for similar circumstances. Another advantage of a Virtual Sensei is that if the user's external memory runs out of storage space, the user can ditch previous virtual sensei to have new ones implanted for further training. This is not possible with martial arts memory implants, where the implants must be present at all times to work. True A.I. Senseis The technology for Virtual Senseis allows the implantation of True A.I. personas. See Mental symbiote.Category:Technology